A wrench in the clock
by potatoslayer4
Summary: Bryce despises huntsmen. He has hated and feared them for a long time. Many huntsmen have been sent to kill him, but so far he's been able to kill them first. But when Ozpin sends team RWBY after Bryce. He hesitates. These girls may deserve to know the truth of the creatures of Grimm. But are they prepared to know what their mentors have hidden from them their entire lives?


**Vale**

**Bryce's POV**

"Damn!" I curse as I continue to run, just narrowly dodging the bullets headed my way. They hit the street and ricochet harmlessly into the night. I know I'm exposed out here in the street and vulnerable to gunshots.

I see a narrow alleyway to my right and instinctively roll to the right into the alley. I don't stop. I plant my foot onto the wall of the building and push off. I plant my other foot onto the opposite wall and push off again. I continue jumping up between the buildings until I reach the top and stand up onto the top of the building.

I take a quick look around. Did I lose him?

"Nope! Fuck!" I yell as another gunshot rings out close to me and I roll away into cover, my huntsman instincts taking over. I wait four seconds and burst out running. Why oh why did I have to leave Forever Fall today?

I jump off the building I'm on and onto another rooftop. I land into a roll and come out running again, but something stops me.

A burly man, in heavy green armor is standing in front of me, pointing his assualt rifle at me.

"It's over Blazer! Now come quietly and no one gets hurt!" the man shouts assertively. I slowly come out of my fighting stance and stand up straight. The huntsman, taking this as a sign of surrender, starts to lower his weapon. If he had studied my records before coming after me, he wouldn't have made such a stupid move.

In one fluid motion, I draw my twin tomahawks and throw one directly at the huntsman. My aim being what it is, I didn't go for the kill shot, not this time anyway. No, the tomahawk buries itself into the man's right shoulder, throwing him to the ground and causing him to inadvertently throw the rifle into the air and away from him. I pull back and the tomahawk pulls itself for the shoulder it's imbedded in and flies back into my hand.

My twin dark-blue tomahawks are, of course, my preferred weapons. While at Signal Academy, we were given the choice of which weapons would be best for us. We were given a premade list of weapon suggestions, but I wanted to use my imagination. I came up with the idea from my heritage. My father kept an old wooden and steel tomahawk hung up on the wall and would tell me stories of his ancestors who used them. So after he died, I wanted to remember my heritage of warriors and hunters and adapted the older design.

My twin tomahawks are made of an incredibly strong and bulletproof metal, yet light enough to throw. They're perfectly balanced and will fly with deadly speed and accuracy. They also come with the two magnetic arm bands on my wrists that allow me to easily retrieve my thrown tomahawks in battle without having to physically go and get them. They also make great close in melee weapons. With a quick flick of the switch, the two tomahawks turn into twin handguns with incendiary ammunition.

I slowly walk up to the crippled huntsman, now cradling his shoulder in pain. I flip my left tomahawk into pistol mode and point the gun at his head.

"You will deliver a message for me." I tell the man, more calmly than I would've liked.

"Go to hell." the rookie retorts, trying to look tough. Of course we both know how inexperienced he is if I can disarm and cripple him in one move. He didn't even put up a fight!

"You are going to tell professor Ozpin to stop sending men after me and leave me to live in peace. I take no pleasure out of killing his ignorant, gun-wielding amatures, but I will continue to do so if he keeps sending them after me."

"Why should I do anything you say?" he growls in between groans of pain.

"Because you're still alive." I reply. I turn and run away across the rooftops, leaving the man to his agony. Right now, all I'm focusing on is getting back to Forever Fall before sunrise.

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

**Ruby's POV**

I slowly walk through the halls of Beacon, remembering all the good times I had here. I remember I was heartbroken at leaving on graduation day, but so happy I was becoming the leader of a team of huntresses.

I turn in the direction of Ozpin's office. It'll be nice to see the old man again, but I can't help but be curious as to why he summoned me here. After I graduated, I started taking orders from the huntsmen themselves and not Ozpin, but the huntsman hierarchy gave him my team, so we'll see what he has planned. Oooohh! I can't take the suspense much longer!

I walk calmly into Ozpin's office to find the old professor hunched over his desk, reading a file.

"Hello again professor Ozpin." I greet nervously, still not sure why I'm here.

"Ozpin looks up from the papers he's currently reading and greets me with a warm smile.

"Ruby Rose, how you've grown! It's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Please, sit down."

I slowly sit in the chair opposite professor Ozpin, vividly remembering the last time I was here to recieve punishment on my last year. How was I supposed to know that cake was for Lupin's birthday party?! There was no one around it and it looked so delicious.

"I need your help." Ozpin starts.

"With what?"

"An old enemy of mine, and of the huntsmen, is resurfacing, soon. If he is allowed to live free he will likely attempt to destroy the huntsmen and everything they have worked for. He has already killed many of our own." Ozpin takes the file he was reading and slides it over to me.

I hesitantly open the first page of the file, wondering if I really want to see a picture of this monster who would kill huntsmen. The thought of the matter disgusts me. I look at the profile and surprisingly, I am greeted with a surveillance photo of a tall man around my own age with a slightly tanner complexion and light brown hair with dark green eyes. The man appears to be walking down the sidewalk without a worry in the world. I read the name just above it.

"Bryce Blazer." I read out loud.

Ozpin nods his head, "He was one of us, a huntsman. But on a mission in the Forever Fall forest he went missing along with the rest of his team. We assumed them dead for two years. We were wrong. All four of them have resurfaced and are responsible for many crimes, but he's the ring leader, and your responsibility."

"Mine?"

"Your mission to kill or capture Bryce Blazer and bring him to me. You and your team have been given full liberties and resources for this mission. Good luck." Ozpin finishes.

I spend another minute or so leafing through the file. Convinced that everything I need is in here. I get up to leave.

"One more thing Ms. Rose. This is to be a confidential mission." I nod, knowing the drill. I turn and walk out of his office.

* * *

"Ok everyone we have a mission!" I greet the girls as I walk into the barracks at Huntsman HQ.

"What's the mission?" Blake asks.

"We are going after a traitor, Bryce Blazer. Our mission is kill or capture." I finish, "I'll brief you on the transport, pack up.

We're heading to Forever Fall forest!"

* * *

**My personal idea of a good RWBY story. Rate and Review, and yes, I do have a plan for this story.**


End file.
